


Plans

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Definitely worth it."
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'good'

"That was perfect," Luca said with a smile as Ranzal handed over half of the little pastries he'd swiped from the Halidom kitchen. Luca had distracted Cleo perfectly and they'd have these goodies in their stomachs by the time she even noticed. 

"It'll only work the once," Ranzal replied. He popped one of the pastries into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "But I think it was worth it." 

"Definitely worth it." 

There was no sign of Cleo even after the pastries were gone, which left them both sitting in contented silence. 

"So tomorrow..." Luca started. Ranzal chuckled. 

Best start planning.


End file.
